


living with myself

by roaminromans



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: spoilers for dangan 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaminromans/pseuds/roaminromans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could create perfect lives, perfect worlds, perfect loves and perfect endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	living with myself

Touko Fukawa could weave tales of love, of happiness, of emotion with ease. With just a pen she could create vast worlds readers around Japan would clamber to explore.

She could create perfect lives, perfect worlds, perfect loves and perfect endings.

If only it were that easy in real life. 

Fukawa’s real world was far from perfect, her life was in shambles and she had not known love and it was all because of the serial killer in her head.  
Genocider Syo had tormented Japan, boys lived in constant fear. Would they be the next to be crucified? Would Bloodstain Fever mark their walls? These boys were not alone in their fears, Fukawa retreated into herself. Her thighs tallied Genocider’s kills and she refused to bathe, seeing the tallies as uniform as they were upon her flesh made her feel ill. Blood made her faint, perhaps because a part of her recalls it being warm upon her hands as she killed.

The world had become her enemy, every eye upon her had something negative in its glint. Open hostility towards the others had not ingratiated her upon them and that only further pushed her self-persecution.   
They were friends the others would say and she did not believe them, the world had never been her friend and her own acknowledgement of it being her enemy forced her into darker introversion.

Fukawa could write a perfect ending. 

But she would never experience one.


End file.
